Bloody White
by ElectronicLullaby
Summary: On a dare Rayne and Aerie trespass in a decrepit old house, hidden deep within the woods. They must get proof that they were there, but it seems some strange creatures have taken up residence there. What will Rayne do when she has to go back all by herself? And what will she find there? (Stock photos in cover are from: www . stockfreeimages . com )
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Rayne! What's the worst that could happen?"

I looked up at the dilapidated house that was looming over us and exclaimed,

"A lot! A lot could happen!"

She scoffed and crossed her arms, "Like what?"

I looked down at her tapping foot. She was growing impatient...

I drew in a breath and started rambling off all the situations that came to mind, "The ceiling could cave in on us! We could fall through the floor! We could trip and tumble down the stairs! Break our necks! A bookshelf could fall on us! We could be crushed! We could be burned! This place seems very flammable, Aerie!"

She smiled and said, "It's simple, we avoid the cracks in the ceiling, we step lightly, we watch our feet, if we see something start to tip we get out of the way, and as long as we don't burn any candles we won't start a fire! Besides, I have a flashlight!"

She pulled it out of her backpack and waved it in front of me.

When she was finished she set it next to her backpack and crossed her arms again, smirking.

I shook my head and told her,

"You know, you won't have that smug look on your face when you're crushed, burned, or electrocuted..."

"You worry too much!" and with that she ended our conversation.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder and snatched the flashlight off of the ground.

She gave me one last look and told me, "It's your choice... You can come in with me, or you can stay out here by yourself...in the dark...all alone..."

She turned around and started skipping toward the door.

"Oh, and you might want to cover up, it looks like it's about to rain."

When she grabbed the doorknob I glanced around.

This place is super creepy, it's just so dark and so gloomy.

And it really was about to rain, I could hear thunder in the distance.

I was so wrapped up in my surroundings that I jumped when Aerie started slamming her shoulder into the door.

"This is useless! It won't budge!"

I nearly sighed in relief.

"Too bad! We'll just have to come back in the-"

"Wait!"

She interrupted me, "There might be another way in!"

She hopped down the front steps and walked around to the side of the house.

I lost sight of her when she turned the corner.

"Please! Why can't we come back in the morning?! I really don't want to do this!" I cried out.

When she didn't answer I stood there for a few moments, looking rather helpless.

I heard a twig snap somewhere behind me and I jumped.

I finally broke down and started sprinting around the side of the house, yelling "Aerie! Aerie!" I turned the corner and ran into her, clutching at her arm.

"Shhhh!" She pried my fingers off of her arm and whispered, "Look, we can get in through here." She was pointing to a broken window that was a little higher than her.

"Aerie, I don't want to-"

She put her finger to my mouth to silence me and was looking at the sky.

She was waiting for nightfall. I frowned...

A few moments later, when the sun had finally set, she put her hand down.

"Okay, now we can go in!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

She seemed so excited...

Personally, I don't see the allure of breaking into a creepy old house that was falling apart around us...

Not to mention she wanted to do all of this at night!

I furrowed my brow.

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal..." I trailed off.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't worry! We're not gonna get caught!"

She looked me in the eyes and grinned, "Now help me up!"

I sighed and hunkered down on all fours, using my back as a stepping stool, she stepped up onto my back and reached for the window, she gripped the edge and pulled herself in.

I heard a quiet creak as she lowered herself onto the floor.

"Okay, I'm in!" She whispered.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my jeans, when I was done I looked up.

Aerie was waving at me from the window with a big grin on her face.

She whispered, "Okay! It's your turn!"

I gave her a look, "Now, how am I supposed to get all the way up there?"

She rolled her eyes again, "Run and jump!"

"But how am I supposed to-"

"Just do it! I'll grab your hands!"

"It's too high! I'll hit the wall!"

"Then run up the wall!"

This time I rolled my eyes, "That only happens in movies, Aerie!"

"Fine! Stay out there then! I'll do this by myself!"

Rain started falling from the sky.

I groaned as she disappeared.

"Wait! I'm coming!"

She reappeared in the window with a smile on her face.

"Catch me?"

She let out an annoyed breath,

"Of coarse!"

I took a few steps back and inhaled; readying myself.

I started sprinting towards the wall, coming up on it fast.

As I reached it I leapt towards it and pushed upward.

I held my hands up and Aerie grabbed hold of them.

When I fell back down my body hit the wall... hard, it knocked the breath out of me.

I was disoriented for a few moments as I caught my breath.

I was hanging there for several seconds before Aerie finally decided to start pulling me up.

She grunted as she strained to pull me in.

As she pulled me up my body scraped against the side of the old house.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Be quiet!" She said through gritted teeth.

When I was close enough to the window I used my knee to pull myself the rest of the way in.

I lost my balance and fell to the dusty wooden floors, I made a loud thump.

Instead of getting up I just lied there and groaned.

Aerie shook my sore shoulder, which caused my whole body to vibrate, everything ached...

"Come on, get up! We're in!" She whispered fiercely with a grin on her face.

I suppressed a sigh.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

As I lied there Aerie kept saying, "Come on, get up! Get up! Get up!" while she shook my arm.

I groaned and so did she.

Eventually she grabbed my arm and yanked my bruised body up and off the dusty old floor.

Blood rushed to my head and I nearly fell down again.

I let the dizziness wear off and I said, "You couldn't have done that slower?!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, I can feel the headache that was coming.

I sighed, "Let's get this over with before my head starts pounding."

"Okay!"

She had this look of excited innocence, but she was the exact opposite.

Sure, she was excited. But she was not innocent.

She always goes looking for trouble... and tends to drag me along with her.

I sighed again and followed her as she wandered out of the room and down the hallway.

We went through each room one by one, opening each door to see what lies behind.

Nothing remarkable. Just some old broken furniture, torn sheets, tattered books.

We just kept finding more and more things of that nature.

We examined each and every thing.

We spent quite a lot of time in what looked to be a personal library.

While Aerie looked through a disheveled desk I spent my time looking through all the old books that were here. There were so many of them! If it wasn't for the creepy atmosphere I could spend forever looking through these books.

There were several bookshelves filled with poetry and nothing more.

Others were filled with plays, both short and long stories, dictionaries for every language and so much more!

I didn't get a chance to explore the rest of them before Aerie was ready to move on.

I was sad to leave all of these wonderful books behind...

Mostly because I know I probably will never ever come back here.

We left the room and I started walking back the way we came.

Aerie grabbed my wrist, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the window."

"Why?" She whined.

Weary from wandering around for hours, I said, "So we can leave... and I have a headache."

She exclaimed, "But we didn't explore the downstairs yet!"

I massaged my temples and whispered, "Not so loud!"

She gave me a look, "Please? It won't take very long and we can leave right after, I promise!"

I figured there was no use fighting her. _Pick your battles._

I let out a breath, "Fine."

"Yay! Come on!"

I had to sprint just to keep up with her. I nearly tripped several times.

As we reached the rather large staircase I saw a shadow move out of the corner of my eye.

It was just a blur moving down the staircase, it was fast.

In the blink of an eye it was gone.

I was really on edge now. I was hanging onto Aerie's side.

"What was that?!" I whispered fiercely with a shaking voice.

"What was what?" She asked, completely oblivious to what just happened.

"That!" I pointed towards the stairs. "There was a shadow! It ran down the staircase!"

She shook me off and said, "You're being paranoid. I didn't see anything."

"That's because you weren't looking at it!" I threw my arms up in frustration.

"Your being ridiculous. There's no one in here besides us."

I didn't speak. There was no use in fighting with her.

But I could swear I felt eyes on us, somewhere something was watching us...

I just knew it. I felt it in my gut, but I didn't speak my fears.

She would only deny them, so I kept them to myself.

I shook horribly as we made our way down the rather large staircase.

When we reached the bottom I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

As I cowered behind Aerie I heard something, like a sigh, from behind.

I whirled around and saw a pair of white glowing eyes staring at me just a few inches away from my face.

I screamed, startling Aerie who then started screaming too.

"Go! Go! Go!" I yelled, yanking Aerie quickly towards the front door.

To my surprise, it was unlocked... unlike a few hours ago when we tried to get in this way...

We stumbled through the front door, fresh air hitting my face, along with some rain.

We slipped on the wet grass, rain pouring hard and fast with thunder ringing in my ears.

I hit the ground hard while Aerie regained her balance and kept running.

I pulled myself off the wet ground, I started running again but not before I glanced back at the old house. The front door was, once again, sealed tight.

I stumbled against the front door of my house, completely out of breath and gasping for air.

I ran all the way here from that creepy old place after seeing that... that thing! I just couldn't stop running.

I dug the keys out of my pocket and quickly unlocked the door and fell inside, onto the carpeted floor. I kicked the door shut with my foot then rolled over, onto my back, and just lied there for several minutes while I caught my breath. The plush carpet was cool against my hot skin, but eventually I decided it was time to get up.

I dragged my battered, bruised, sore body up the stairs and into bed, not even bothering to change out of my dirty clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

I blinked my eyes open, the morning light coming through my window burned my eyes.

I sat up and groaned. My body was so sore, and also a little grungy.

I smelled like the inside of a box that has been left untouched in an attic for fifty years.

Just a downright musty, dusty, dirty smell. _Ugh. _

I got out of bed and stretched my sore muscles.

Then I made my way to our bathroom.

I stripped down and stepped into the shower, turning on the water.

It soothed my aching muscles to the point where I lost track of time.

Eventually the water became cold and I shut it off.

I stepped out and shook the excess water off, then I wrapped a powder pink towel around my body and a light lilac one around my hair.

I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, I shivered as the cool air conditioned air hit my skin.

I quickly pranced back to my room and shut the door.

I glanced at the clock. Oh no! I'm going to be late for school!

I dropped my towels and ran to my closet.

I flung the door open and grabbed the first things I saw:

I pair of flare jeans in a very light powder blue, a light purple tank top with lace details.

I fling open the drawers of the small dresser next to my closet and grab:

A plain white cotton underwire bra, and a pair of light pink cotton Hello Kitty panties.

I snatch the brush from on top if the small dresser and ran everything over to my unmade bed and plopped it down.

As quick as I can I pull on my underwear and yank on my jeans, then I hooked on the bra and pulled the tank over my head.

I rushed over to my light green framed full length mirror and ran the brush through my messy tangled hair.

I gave myself a once over, then grabbed my baby blue socks with the little white flowers out of the bottom drawer of my small dresser.

And I grabbed my white converse sneakers out of the corner.

I glance at the clock again as I pulled on my socks and shoes.

I think I might actually make it!

I grabbed my little powder pink backpack out of the same corner, and I rushed out of my room, ran down the stairs and out the front door.

I got on my light green bike with blue flowers that was leaning against the side of our house and rode hard and fast towards the school.

I was sitting in class while the teacher talked about the importance of all the different microorganisms and how they help or disrupt our daily lives.

The image of those eyes... And that face! It's all so clear, the memory replays over and over in my head. I didn't know what to make of it. _Aerie told me it was just my imagination..._

But I know what I saw! And it WAS real! I just know it was...

Aerie's still angry at me for making us leave before she was able to get the proof, which is what we went there for in the first place. Lost in thought, I sighed.

Then someone cleared their throat. I looked up and Mrs. Hennagen was standing in front of me with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"Day-dreaming again, Miss Vying?"

I looked down at my entwined hands, shameful.

_How could I let myself get distracted from my work...again? Ugh. I'm so ashamed..._

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hennagen..." I said quietly, letting the shame I felt color my voice.

She shook her head in disapproval, turned around, and walked back to the chalkboard.

She continued with the lesson while these thoughts continued to assault my mind.

When class let out I made my way to the lunchroom.

After I got my lunch I glanced around and found Aerie.

She was across the room, sitting at one of the tables with a few other people.

As I walked up to her I tuned in on what they were saying, they were in the middle of a conversation.

"-not get it?!", said one guy.

I don't really remember his name...

"Don't worry, Aron.! We're going back tonight, anyways. Don't make such a big deal", said Aerie.

Right. His name is Aron. Aron Connors. We have History class together.

I put my tray on the table next to Aerie and sat down.

"We're going where tonight?", I asked as I picked at my food.

"To that old house in the woods, of coarse!", replied Aerie.

My finger froze on my cinnamon roll.

"What? We're not going back! We have no idea what that thing was!", I exclaimed.

"There was no thing! It was just your imagination. Admit it! Your fear got to you and made you see things that were not even there!", Aerie exclaimed back.  
"It was something! I know it! I know what I saw!", I exclaimed even louder.

Everyone at that table went "Shhhh!".

Aerie said, "What are you trying to do? Get us caught?!"

She saw the light bulb spring on in my head and said,

"If we get caught they'll tell the authorities. Then we'll get arrested. Then we'll be suspended from school. Then they'll hire people to destroy the house...and you'll lose all those precocious old irreplaceable books that you treasure so dearly..."

And just like that the light bulb in my head not only went out, but shattered completely.

I frowned as Aerie grinned. We finished lunch in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

I was lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!", I say.

My mother opens the door and enters my room.

"Yes?", I asked.

"You've been moping around since you got home from school. Is there anything I should know about?"

It took me a moment to answer, "No, I just have a lot on my mind."

She came and sat on the edge of my bed, giving me that concerned parent look.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

I pursed my lips, "No..."

She put her hand on my knee, looked me in the eye, and said, "Well, you know I'm always here for you...if you ever want to talk about anything..."

I smiled meekly and said, "Okay. I know, mom."

"Alright... Well, I've got to get started on dinner-"

I interrupted her, "Mom..."

"Yes?", she asked.

"Can I sleep over at Aerie's house tonight?"

"It depends, when do you think you'll be home?"

"I'm not sure. We're planning to have a girl's night, you know. Watch scary movies, eat popcorn, do our nails..."

"Oh, yes!" She clasped her hands together, "I remember doing that when I was your age! We'd stay up all night watching scary movies, screaming and talking about boys, playing truth or dare! Oh, those were great times!"

She had a distant look in her eyes, she was reminiscing.

"Well, can I go?"

"Oh..." She came back to the present. "Sure, sweetie!" She smiled, "I'll call you in the morning to make sure everything's going well, and when you get home... Tell me everything!"

"Okay, mom. I promise." I smiled at her.

She patted me on the head and got up, walking out the door.

"I love you, mom!" I yelled after her.

"Love you too, sweet pea!", she yelled back, her voice trailing off.

I got up off my bed and walked over to my door, shutting it and turning the lock.

I walked over to my bed and pulled my light pink Hello Kitty duffel bag out from under it.

I shook it out, dust, crumbs and old candy bar wrappers falling out and onto the floor.

I brushed them under my bed. _I'll clean it up later._

Then I walked over to my little periwinkle nightstand, covered with pink flower stickers.

In my nightstand are my supplies for, say, if the electricity went out or someone broke into our house. I also have a first aid kit and a bucket of candy from last Halloween in there too.

I pulled it open and grabbed my flashlight and my pepper spray, setting them on the floor next to me, I then proceeded to grab the first aid kit and a handful of old Halloween candy.

I pulled everything up into my arms and carried it to my bed.

I let everything fall from my arms onto my bed.

I then shoved everything into my bag one by one.

Wait, what if I get thirsty? I grabbed the partially drunk water bottle from my floor and threw it in the bag, then zipped it up.

My stomach was starting to knot up.

I looked in the mirror over my dresser and frowned at myself.

My conscience chimed in now,

_You filthy liar. How could you lie to your own mother like that? You make me sick. You deserve whatever may happen to you tonight..._

Ugh. I hate peer pressure.


	5. Chapter 5

I was there, sitting on my bed, stomach in knots, staring at my clock.

Once it hit 7:00PM I stood up and grabbed my duffel bag off the floor, then slung it over one shoulder.

I opened my bedroom door and tromped downstairs, walking past the kitchen where mom was finishing up dinner.

I stood in the doorway and knocked on the frame to get her attention.

"I'm going now, I'll see you tomorrow." Maybe.

"Wait!" She turned around and walked over to me, handing me a sweet roll with butter.

I smiled up at her, "Thanks, mom."

She gave me a kiss on the forehead, "Have fun, sweetie. And don't forget I'll be calling you in the morning for the details!" She winked and turned back around to finish what she was doing.

I stuck my sweet roll in my mouth and walked to the front door, opening it.

I glanced back at my mother, sickened by myself, then stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

After finishing up my sweet roll I walked to my bike and got on, then started peddling to Aerie's house.

But before I could get there my cell phone started to ring.

I slowed down to a stop, then pulled my baby pink cell phone out of my pocket, a little cutesy panda charm hanging from it.

It was Aerie.

I flipped it open.

"Hello? Aerie? What's this about? I was just coming to get you..."

Itt was a short silence, but a heavy one.

"Ummm... Yeah... About that..."

This can't be good.

"...I can't go. My little cousins came for a surprise visit and I'm not allowed to go anywhere without them. Ugh. They're so annoying!"

I could hear kids screaming in the background.

"What?! Aerie! But I got ready! My mom thinks I'm sleeping over at your house! Where am I supposed to go! I can't sleep in the streets! And I'm not going back home only to lie to my mother again!"

"Rayne!" Aerie yelled, interrupting my rant.

I sighed, "What?"

"You're still going."

"No I am NOT!"

"Yes you are. You have to. We wouldn't have had to go back at all if it wasn't for you and your imagination. Plus you can go back to that old library and take your time looking at the books. You'll also be overcoming a fear. You need to do this."

I didn't speak.

"I'm taking your silence as a yes! Call me when you get home!"

She hung up.

Leaving me there, on the side of the street, trembling, with no other option but to go through with it.

I'll be shunned if I don't.

Shunned by my classmates, and I'll never hear the end of it from Aerie.

I must do this...

I must do this...

I must do this...

I kept chanting that in my head.

I got back on my bike and started peddling... towards that super creepy house...

_Seriously, what have I gotten myself into?!_


	6. Chapter 6

I took my sweet time getting there.

Slowing down when I got to the edge of the woods.

Looks like I'm walking from this point on.

My bike isn't an off-road one, it's not meant to be ridden anywhere but pavement.

I could try, but I might ruin the tires if I do.

I got off my bike and wheeled it behind a rather large tree, leaning it against it.

I started into the forest, but looked back at my bike.

I wasn't sure about leaving it here.

What if someone comes by and sees it? They might steal it!

I frowned.

Of course there wasn't much I could do about it.

Perhaps I'll wheel it along with me, that way at least it wouldn't be completely out in the open.

Someone would have to walk pretty far into the woods to find it.

I decide to walk back and grab my bike, my duffel bag beginning to weigh heavy on my shoulder.

I wheeled my bike alongside myself as I walked, humming nervously to myself.

No particular tune, as my mind wasn't paying attention to the tune.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm...

Suddenly there was a loud crack, like a large branch being broken in half.

My breathing ragged, I glanced all around me.

There were birds flying from the area where the noise took place.

I was trembling. I didn't want to go over there, but I was also curious as to what could have made that sound.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the clock, I still had time if I wanted to check it out.

So I lowered my bike gently onto the ground and did the same with my duffel bag.

I unzipped it and pulled out my pepper spray and a coconut flavored lollipop.

I unwrapped the lollipop and stuck it into my mouth, hopefully that will keep my teeth from chattering.

I clutched the pepper spray to my chest and shakily made my way toward the sound, unsure of what was to come.

I came to a break in the forest.

And there it was, the thing that terrified me so, the thing that scared me half to death, the thing that frightened me to my wits end.

It was... Well, I was right about one thing.

It was only a branch, a big thick branch from way up high.

I looked up, I could see where it broke off.

I crouched down to examine the branch.

It makes no sense.

The branch is heavy, yes, but it was healthy and strong, it could support it's own weight.

It makes no sense that it would just randomly break off.

I checked where it had broken, it's not even rotted.

I wonder what caused it to break then...

That's when I noticed that it was getting darker, the sun was setting.

I stood up from my crouch and started back towards my bike, leaving the mystery of the broken branch for another day.

Besides, I have other things to worry about...


	7. Chapter 7

I continued walking with my bike at my side and my duffel bag hanging from my shoulder until the old decrepit old house came into view.

Even though it was falling apart all around, in the dark it looks tall and imposing.

I pulled the lollipop stick out of my mouth and tossed it into my still unzipped bag.

I didn't want to litter, even in a place like this.

Once I was directly in front of the house I lowered my bike onto the ground and proceeded to dig through my duffel bag, grabbing my flashlight and pepper spray.

I hulled my bag back onto my shoulder and walked towards the front door, not giving myself a chance to back out.

I walked up the creaky front steps, avoiding the few broken ones.

I twisted the doorknob and pulled... then pushed.

Nothing happened. It was locked again.

Walking back down the creaky stairs, I made my way to the side of the house, looking hopelessly up at the window me and Aerie previously used.

This won't work with just me. It's too high to reach all by myself.

I wonder if Aerie checked the back...

Knowing her, probably not.

I walked around to the back of the house, surprisingly there's a small deck.

The wood is rotting away, but it's lovely addition none the less.

I bet this house was beautiful back in it's day. I would of loved to have seen it.

Images of the color it would have been, the family that lived here, the children playing out on this deck...

I shook my head.

No. Now is no time for daydreaming.

If I get distracted I might miss something important.

I continued on, walking up the stairs of the deck.

There was a rather small window closer to the ground, I'd probably be able to fit through it.

There was a latch! And it was already slightly ajar! I wouldn't have to break it!

There was also a back door, I tried it, but it was locked too.

I mentally prepared myself, trying to put the image of those eyes out of my mind and focus on the task at hand.

As I pulled on the window it made a loud creak.

I froze. I didn't want anyone to hear me.

When I didn't hear anything or anyone stir inside, I continued.

Quick like a band aid, I pulled the window open.

I stopped and listened again, when nothing stirred, I continued.

I tossed my pepper spray back in my bag and zipped it up.

Then proceeded to lift it over my head and push it through the hole.

It made a semi-loud thud.

Then I flipped on the power button of my flashlight, and stuck it into my mouth.

I then lifted myself up and through the window.

I fell through face first, but flung my hands out in time to catch myself.

I grunted as I pulled myself off the floor, then pulled the flashlight out of my mouth.

I did a quick sweep of the room with my flashlight, it appears to be a bathroom.

The previously white tiles are now grungy and green with moss and overgrowth.

I pulled my bag back onto my shoulder, not wanting to forget it.

There was a shattered mirror above the sink, the glass was everywhere!

I tiptoed around it, the smaller pieces crunching beneath my shoes.

The door was half hanging off its hinges, it looked like it'd fall if I touched it.

So I inched around it.

Now in the hallway, I scanned the room with my flashlight.

Nothing of interest here, so I started walking.

I walked into a room, the room I saw those eyes in.

I decided to go up the staircase, to the library.

I couldn't resist, I had to check out the rest of the collection.

I opened the door to the private library and stepped in, quietly shutting the door behind me.

Once again I scanned the room with my flashlight.

Well, I haven't run into any scary creatures with glowing eyes yet...

I'll take that as a good sign.

This is when I notice how quiet it is, I could hear the crickets outside, and I swear I heard a toad croak!

This house must be near a pond or something, but I didn't see any.

It was quite dark, though.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time, it was 9:00PM.

I still had a lot of time, I can't leave until early morning anyway.

I dropped my duffel bag onto the floor and walked over to the desk, I set my flashlight onto it and pulled the top up, a dim light filled the room.

An awesome feature of my flashlight, and also the reason why I bought it, it turns into a lantern that'll help light up nearly an entire room instead of just a single beam.

I walked over to one of the bookshelves I haven't looked at yet and pulled a book off one of the shelves...


	8. Chapter 8

My phone beeped and made me jump, nearly dropping the book I was holding!

I sat the book down and checked my phone.

Two text messages, one from my mom, and one from Aerie.

They both wanted to know how it was going...

To Aerie I wrote:

"I'm doing fine, no thanks to you! :( I'm in the library right now."

And to my mom I wrote:

"We're doing fine, mom. I'm having a lot of fun! We're right in the middle of Psycho! :)"

I flipped my phone shut, that's when I took notice of the time.

It was 12:00AM!

I must have been lost in the world of books for quite some time!

I picked up the book I had layed down and put it back where I got it, wanting to leave the place as I found it.

I picked up my flashlight and pushed the top back down to a single beam.

Then walked over to my duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder.

Still holding my cell phone, I flipped it open and accessed the camera, turned it around and took a picture of myself in the library.

_There's their proof._

I shined my flashlight around the room once more and frowned.

Once you get past the creepy atmosphere, it is quite a lovely library.

Saying my final farewells to this lovely library, I turned my back on it, and started for the door.

That's when I heard a long loud crrreeeeeeaaaaakk.

It echoed off the walls and chilled me to the bone.

Then there was silence.

I was shaking now.

_What was that?!_

I was frozen, with my hand on the doorknob.

I was afraid to open the door.

_What if there's something out there?!_

_What if it's that thing?!_

_Oh, no! I bet it's angry!_

I pulled my hand back from the doorknob, my hand was shaking so fiercely it had started to rattle it.

I put my ear to the door.

I could hear faint footsteps, and they were getting closer.

I gasped and pulled my head back.

Quickly and silently sneaking over to the desk.

I slid underneath it, ignoring the cobwebs and resisting the urge to sneeze.

I pulled my bag under with me and turned off my flashlight.

It was so pitch black, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face!

The footsteps were very close now, I could hear them clearly.

They stopped in front of the library's door.

I put my hand over my mouth and nose to quiet my ragged breathing.

_Please don't open the door..._

_Please don't come in here..._

_Please don't notice me..._

_Please..._

_Please..._

_Please..._


	9. Chapter 9

It was dead quiet outside the door, but I don't dare move.

I think it's playing with me, whatever it is.

I heard the footsteps loud and clear, and they stopped outside the door.

But now there's no sound!

It's so quiet...

I feel like I'm losing my mind!

I waited a few more breathless moments, then slowly and ever so quietly slid out from beneath the desk.

With the same amount of stealth I picked up my bag and flashlight, but I didn't turn it on.

I tiptoed to the door, being very careful as to not bump into anything.

I placed a shaky hand on the doorknob and put my ear to the door.

Nothing. There is no sound!

Which makes even my shallow breathing seem deafening.

I waited... and waited... and waited.

I stuck my hand in my duffel bag, blindly searching for my pepper spray.

When my hand found the cool metal can I took one long shaky breath... then flung the door open.

Expecting the worst I already had my can of pepper spray held out in front of me.

But there was no one in the hallway. No one!

How is that possible?!

That's it! I'm done with this!

I need to get out of this house!

I quickly walked out the door and pulled it shut behind me.

I glanced around, doing a once over of the hallway.

I was completely alone, but I could feel eyes on me from somewhere.

I felt as though someone was observing me; like I was being examined.

In all honesty... I felt like I was being stalked.

_I'm terrified..._

_Can it smell my fear?_

My whole body was vibrating, _I'm so scared!_

I got in through a window downstairs, but how am I supposed to make it all the way from here to there?!

Suddenly a little voice in my head whispered, _"Run."_.

I dropped my duffel bag, but was still holding my pepper spray and flashlight.

I broke into a sprint, running down the hallway, making my way to the staircase, nearly tripping on a loose floorboard.

Bounding down the staircase, taking two steps at a time, trying not to trip.

I leaped from the last step onto the landing, stumbling slightly, not even stopping to catch my breath.

I ran into the downstairs hallway, then stopped, gasping for air.

_Oh no... Which door? Which door is it?!_

Mentally cursing myself for not paying attention to where the door was located.

I turned right, down the hallway, flinging open the first door... No.

The next door... Nope.

Next door... Nothing!

I heard a slight shuffling from behind, I spun around.

There was a dark shape... with glowing white eyes!

It was here! Standing at the end of the hallway! Staring... at me!

I squeaked. I had meant to scream, but all that came out was a faint squeak.

_Oh no... Oh no... Oh no no no no no no NO!_

The world started to swim. I was hyperventilating.

I ran to the end of the hall and flung open a door, running inside, and slamming it shut behind me.

I turned the lock on the door.

Standing with my back against the door, I attempted to get my breathing under control.

I shined my flashlight around the room. There were no windows! No escape!

That's when something thumped against the door.

I gasped and my flashlight fell out of my hand, hitting the floor, and going out. I think it's broken!

I stumbled in the dark to find someplace to hide, while that thing fiddled with the lock on the door.

My hand found something... something with a handle. A closet, maybe?

I opened the sliding door and waved my hand inside, there were clothes, but I could probably squeeze in there.

I climbed in, sliding the door shut just as the other door flung opened.

It was a tight squeeze, but I was able to fit.

It was quiet, then I heard it rifling around the room.

_It must know where I am. It's just playing with me. _

_How could it not hear my pounding heart and heavy breathing?_

The rifling stopped. It was completely silent.

_What is it doing?!_

All of a sudden the door was thrust open and I was dragged out of the closet.

I tried to use my pepper spray, but it seemed to have no effect on it whatsoever!

It knocked the can of pepper spray out of my hand.

It lifted me off the ground, my feet were no longer touching the floor.

I screamed, flailing my arms and kicking my feet.

"No! No! No! No! No! NO!" I shouted over and over again.

It was holding me tight against itself, with my back to it.

It pulled my head to the side and brushed my hair away from my neck.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" I kicked out, but it was no use. This thing was far stronger than I was.

It leaned into me, it's breath cold on my neck.

_What is it doing?!_

I felt a stinging pain, something puncturing my neck.

I fought back hard, but I could feel myself getting weaker.

"No... No... No... No..." My shouting turning into a faint whisper, barely audible.

The world blurred...


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes fluttered.

My mind was fuzzy.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't speak.

I could barely think.

So I felt...

I was lying on something soft,

My head was elevated,

And something plush was laying on top of me.

The air in the room was cold,

But I was surprisingly warm.

There was also a dull stinging kind of pain in my neck,

But it was also itchy,

Like something was rubbing against it.

Kind of like when you have a scab in an area where your clothes rub against.

But I don't have a scab on my neck, nor am I wearing a scarf.

Oh!

I felt something sticky and wet under my neck, head, and back.

I noticed a smell, kind of like the smell of copper.

I slowly opened one eye... then the other.

As my eyes were adjusting I realized that I was staring at a ornately decorated ceiling.

_Fancy..._

My fingers twitched.

I was starting to get feeling back, the numbness was being replaced with a tingling sensation.

Like millions of little pinpricks.

After a few moments I tried sitting up.

It took me several minutes, but I was now sitting up... in a bed?

_Who put me here?_

_What happened?_

I looked around the room, my neck was stiff from inactivity.

When I turned my head there was a sharp pain in my neck.

I gasped and clutched at my neck.

There was gauze wrapped around it.

I unwrapped the gauze, holding it in my hands, it was bloody.

I was trembling.

I touched my neck and flinched, pulling my hand back.

It was covered in blood!

I saw an old vanity across the room.

I ever so slowly got up and stumbled out of the bed.

Balancing myself when my feet hit the dusty wooden floor.

Trying to stay balanced as I made my way over to the vanity.

Using it to support myself as I peered into the mirror.

It was filthy and covered in dust.

And I didn't have a clean cloth to use to wipe it off.

I took notice of the window behind the vanity.

Boards were covering it, but that didn't stop the sunlight from peeking through.

It was morning...

My cell phone! Mom said she'd call in the morning!

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Where is it?!

I patted my pockets, but came up empty.

They were in my pockets before...

Oh! Oh no!

I just remembered where I am! And what happened!

I turned around, that's when I noticed my first aid kit laying on the nightstand next to the bed.

_What the heck? He bites me then bandages me up...? That makes no sense!_

Feeling had now completely returned to my legs.

I walked over to the nightstand and examined my first aid kit, the one I packed myself and brought with me in my duffel bag!

My duffel bag!

I had dropped it when I was being chased!

That thing went through my bag!

I felt disgusted and violated, and more than just because of the breach of privacy.

I'm stranded here with no way to contact anyone!

Oh this is not good, not good at all.

But at least it's daylight.

I'll be able to see where I'm going now.

And if I'm careful I should be able to slip out of here without being noticed.

I wrapped the gauze back around my neck, at least for now, until I can determine how serious it is.

I glanced around.

This isn't the same room I was attacked in.

Someone carried me here from there.

I think I dropped my cell phone when it dragged me out of the closet.

I could go back for it...

But I'm not sure I want to risk it.

It may still be around here somewhere.

Everything is quiet now, except for the creaking of the house and the sound of nature outside.

I took a breath and picked up my first aid kit, looking inside.

_Why?_

I decided it best to ponder what happened here in the safety of my own room.

So I zipped up what was left of my first aid kit and walked toward the door, stomach in knots, fearing what might be on the other side.


End file.
